Undecided
by Rii Baptista
Summary: Ian and Wanda, Jared and Mel, Kyle and Sunny ... JARED and if it falls for SUNNY? and if WANDA sleep with KYLE? and IAN worry too much about MELANIE? will love endures anything?
1. Alone

It is best read before the 'the host' to realize, but if they read no problem ...   
Hope you enjoy! 

**Alone **  
POV Sunny

Oddly enough, I did not feel scared. Should be, after all, a man came into my room through the window, grabbed me and put me in the car ... then took off at full speed.

But no, this man was not one either ... it was weird, but it seems that I have lived with him and I met ...  
'Jodi? 'He said, breaking the silence of the car

Did not answer. Now I did everything more sense, he is looking for jodi and not me ... the jodi was the first owner of this body and probably knew this man.  
'What's your name? 'I asked, fearing the answer ...

'I do not know? Jodi! I'm kyle 'he looked scared ... I did not recognize him, but he felt something for him, a friendship perhaps. He stopped the car and I prepared myself for a conversation.

The sound of the car stop and he looked at me ... 'Who are you' asked 'Sunny ...' whispered  
'The jodi is still in there' he asked, shouting

I was afraid to answer, he was getting angry

'No ...' I said looking at the floor.

'as I know they say the truth' he asked, calmer now

'The jodi soon disappeared when I entered this body, was never seen again ...' I muttered, now felt the breath of heavy and sad kyle

'Are you sure' he asked, disturbed

yes ... I said I felt the sadness of it and had ... sorry, did not want him to suffer with what I had told

'Who are you anyway' I asked finally, I knew he knew me, also not me, the body, but I did not know him. I had some faint memories of dreams like him, but did not remember anything else.

'The last boyfriend of Jodi' he said looking at the floor ...

The last boyfriend jodi?? This is bad, I heard on Tv that when the host was in love with one person, the souls who came were passionate about it as well ... I would end up like the kyle ... sigh

'Get out' Kyle ordered a yell ... did not realize: he raped me and now was telling me to leave the car??  
'Get out now' he cried again, shivered

Even if I left it where he was going: it was dark and did not know where he was ... 'You gonna let me alone here in the middle of nowhere?!' I asked softly, as fears of a yes for an answer

Yes, this body without Jodi's nothing ... you're just a parasite any 'that hurt ... he did not feel the slightest sympathy for me ... just hate that I had entered the body of Jodi

I did what had to be, I opened the door of the jeep and leaves ... I looked around, it was just a dark and uninhabited desert cold ...

What will I do? How do I go from here? Did someone will find me? And if they find me, I tell them something about kyle?

These questions were in my head for a few seconds ...

'Close the door "he also warned of stern voice ... he was not going back to back, I would end up dying there, and he knew it.

Probably made up nonsense for me to die ...

I closed the door as he ordered ... the sound of the car back ...

I pulled away my Jeep and it suddenly started ... did not say anything, just looked at the jeep to go ... to succumb in darkness and I in the middle of nowhere, waiting for death to find me quickly to end the suffering ...

My knees gave way, even here in the middle of the road, I was sitting in a dark and deserted road.

I looked once more to the lights of the jeep to disappear on the road, I felt the water run down my eyes ... I was crying!

'How he was able ...' he said between sobs, without thinking...

Read and review please ...   
thank you ... XD 


	2. Apologies

**The last chapter was small and little EXPRESSIVE ... THIS WILL BE MORE .... ****  
****Hope you like ... ****  
**

**Apologies ****  
**

Kyle POV  
I looked at the view ... I was scared that she begins to chase the Jeep.  
But no, the body of Jodi is very weak in this direction. I could not run more than a few yards without great speed.  
But if the body cannot take what happens to the soul? Sunny is not it? I think it's Sunny ...  
It is here people ... and this time, only some time from now is anyone here ...  
'She will not last! "I whispered to myself ... I knew it, I know the limitations of Jodi and how she reacts to these situations.  
But I could not feel sorry that soul nut and disgusting ... had killed my Jodi! My Jodi and my ever ...  
I turned on the radio, were married men to talk about a species threatened with extinction, changed several times, but have not heard anything at all ...  
I hung up ... I was trying not to think of what to say ... Sunny ... Jodi  
What would I say to Ian, 'Hey let a soul to die from hunger in the desert ...' and Wanda will probably lie 'cannot find her ... she was with her mother. "  
Wanda could not believe it, but Ian would notice the lie ... he knew me well ...  
I decided to stop the Jeep ... I was sleepy ... had only traveled 15 minutes from where I left Jodi. There would be no problems  
---------------------------------------------------

I woke up ... looked at the clock, were already 11am in the morning ... had slept over 12 hours ...  
I never slept so much in my life.  
The Jodi's right not stand so long ... probably had died ...  
I decided not to think about it, I remembered one time I was with her at the campsite 

_"We have to go back ... 'she said almost pleading. _

_'Just because you ran over a turtle ...' I tried to explain the folly of it _

_Yes, it is a living and not dead yet, if we are now still alive and caught it so it does not die ... "she was even despair _

_"But Jodi is just a turtle ... ' _

_yes but it is a being with feelings and none deserve to die so the suffering ... 'you had to do the will because it would not bother me with it all day .... _

_'Ok, let's go' said rendered _

_'I love you Baby' _

_I smiled to hear it ... _

_When we walk she was alive, we take it to the vet and she was fine. _

'_We stay with her' asked me if I like Jodi you her father ... the house was hers ... _

_'Of course, the house is yours! "I said with a huge smile. _

_'I love you, you are so sweet ... never let anyone suffer, even your greatest enemy,' she told me to smile, smile with very white and quiet _

_That turtle brought me good memories._

this phrase in my head: 'I love you, you are so sweet ... never let anyone suffer, even your worst enemy'  
What was I doing?? I let my body Jodi alone in the desert to die, and that person: she must be really suffering ...  
I had to do anything....  
Was determined. I had to go pick her up. Most likely she had disappeared or else ...  
"No ... she is strong and will get' tried bracing myself  
I turned the car quickly ... was nervous ...  
Do not go too ... I saw a white figure in the middle of the road ...  
It was her, I remembered that last night she had a white dress that gave the knee ...  
She was lying on the road, upset stomach ... stretched .... My eyes began to fill with water ...  
'What did I do' I said when it leaves the running of the jeep ... it was really too hot ... if exaggerated, some 43 º C  
It looked like a dead flower, drought in the desert, on the asphalt ...  
I came next to her ... I do not ...  
Cried a quiet mourning

POV Sunny

I woke up suddenly ... someone got me in his arms, but who?? A soul for sure ...  
I heard a slight cry ... who would? I wanted to open his eyes but I felt too weak ...  
I felt the water drop me under my lips dry ... I drank, it was established ...  
I tried to remember ... it is, Kyle had left me there, at first seemed to have been a dream but the fact that the heat and my head ... they told me that  
Did it happened ...  
Was the lap of someone, and now had me landing on a bank in a car ... maybe ...  
I tried to open my eyes, I could not ... had a terrible headache ...  
How was he able? I wondered to myself ...  
'She's delirious ... "someone exclaimed. I was saying it out loud ... what a shame ...  
I realized that someone was on the phone ... 

Kyle POV

Damn! She's delirious ...  
'How he was able, as' she asked without stopping ... what would I do?  
I call the Doc ... it's ...  
She made me suffer every word you said ... she was crying ... to suffer because of one stupid like me ...  
"doctor, look found, but I have a problem ... "  
I invented a lie and told her that she was delirious with the heat ...  
''Take off your clothes and all minutes of your hair "I would not take off ... what will she say?  
"Take all" asked with horror ...  
Yes, I know it's a little rough, but has to be naked ... to release heat. Sorry '  
'Ok' sighed 'You have to be yes?  
I hung up, I took the straps of her dress and pulled it down.  
I tried to be as light as possible ...  
'Sorry' whispered in his ear…

**I hope you enjoy. Please revise**


	3. Touched

Hope you enjoy ...   
Please revise ...   
**Touched ****  
**POV SUNNY  
Sorry 'muttered one ... sorry!? For what? There was nothing to see ...  
I felt someone pulling down the straps of my dress ... I panicked.  
I wanted to scream but I could not stuffy and hot air had been trapped in the throat ...  
What was happening? Who was I to make the dress? A human or a soul?  
If a soul, no problems ... I would never harm  
But if a man ... who was taking advantage of the situation to abuse me ...  
But if you just wanted to take advantage of me, why I was dealing with so calm?  
I decided to stop thinking, I was very confused ... but could neither speak nor open his eyes ...  
I was exhausted ... just felt and heard ...  
I felt the dress out ... my legs had also taken off my shoes ...  
Now it was becoming embarrassing ... I was feeling some big hands to take my bra strap ...  
This was going too far ... until I flash!  
That touch was easily recognizable ... at least for me ...  
Hands warm and great, who played with the utmost care ... Kyle

POV KYLE  
Ok ... the shed already, now is the rest ...  
I started taking bra straps ... to draw in full ...  
I tried not to have evil thoughts or stalker, which was not difficult after all the ... err ... Sunny Jodi is dying!  
What will she think? It will survive? Will you be upset? After all, I'm saving you the life ...

POV SUNNY  
Kyle?! How he was able ... could have let me die ... but now this.  
Abuse me to kill ... a desire, longing ...  
I felt my eyes, though closed, wanting to cry ... finally a tear fell down my cheek ...  
He cleaned up when he said 'I'm not gonna hurt, you're just dehydrated ... and clothing is more difficult to survive ...' muttered  
Now he was better, he did not want me to hurt ... just save me  
How can hardly think of him? I know who he was, he would not do me any thing I did not want ...  
I felt a wet towel for my body ...  
'You better' wonder he eager ...  
Yes I cried with great effort  
And suddenly ... he hugged me ...  
He hugged me too hard, I was still naked ... but this was not a problem ...  
I was there, in whose arms I loved ... I felt protected, and with Kyle nobody was hurt ...  
I was happy ...  
**  
****I hope you enjoyed it ... Now that the story will get interesting ... I promise ****  
****Please revise ... ****  
****Nobody reviews, so I'll stop writing ... ****  
****And I did not want to write, I have many ideas! ****  
**


End file.
